Swimmer?
by Llamachick
Summary: Kagome and Inu-yasha don't seem to be getting along to well. What happens if Kouga comes to ask Kagome of a favor, but what happens if Kouga is attacted before he can get to her? RR
1. Ambush

This is my Second Fanfiction the first one Princess of Thieves is not getting much feed back to I thought I'd just start with new one. Hey, what the heck?  
-Llamachick  
  
Chapter 1 Stay with you  
  
'Inu-yasha, sit' rang through the forest, flowed by a howl of protest and the stomping off of Kagome. This had become a daily ritual for Kagome and Inu-yasha. There relationship was been going down hill ever sense Kagome caught Inu-yasha and Kikyo having one of there moments. Instead of running away crying she pretended that she never saw it and turned Inu-yasha's life in to a living hell. She did not mean to be cruel, but it infuriated her when Inu-yasha calls her by her carnation name.  
  
"Kagome," He whined, receiving a glare from his attacker. She looked down at him with anger and pity at the same time; she shook it off then, settled with a look of indifference. "I didn't mean to call you Kikyo it was an accident."  
"Never, confuse me with her. Ever," Kagome snarled. She then stormed off back toward Lady Kaede hut, Leaving Inu-yasha to wallow in self-pity.  
As Kagome entered the hut she forced a smile at Sango, pet Kirara on the head, let Shippo jump on her shoulder and gave a warning to the monks traveling hands. They all had helped them selves to food, but her little child on her arm had not due to the fact that his stomach was growling fearsomely. She to also hungry, so she walked over to her large stash of ramen and started lunch. Shippo looked at his adopted mother curiously, obviously not buying her fake smile. "What's wrong, mom-ma?" Shippo asked quietly. Kagome looked at Shippo in surprise and quickly informed him that she was fine. He looked at her unbelievingly but dropped it. As if on cue Inu-yasha stomped in to the hut as soon as food was ready. Kagome handed him his food with out a word, and then Shippo and herself started to feast on the wondrous food the time traveler had delivered. After eating Kagome decided that she was due for a bath. She asked Sango to keep Miroku away, in which she agreed then went off to the Hot Springs.  
  
Kagome striped down to nothing then slipped in to the soothingly warm water. Kagome's mussels automatically relaxed as she scrubbed her scalp with shampoo. Then conditioned it after, rinsed her hair in the water. Kagome reached for her hairbrush when she heard a rustling in the bushes surrounding her. She froze and waited. Inu-yasha walk casually through the wilderness than sat down right in front of her. Kagome's eyes widened and tried to cover as much of her exposed body as possible. "Kagome, I wanted to apologize for calling you Kikyo and I wanted to tell you that I will always protect and stay with you forever." Inu-yasha said this with such honesty that she momentarily forgot she was bare. "Inu-yasha," Kagome started in a breath taken voice. "Yes?" He asked. "Leave," Kagome, said her face turning red. "No, Kagome. I told you that I would never leave you!" "Inu-yasha, I'm, um, well, naked" Kagome said her face now resembled a beet. Inu-yasha eyes widened, he blushed horribly, and then he sprinted away in embarrassment. Kagome let out a breath she did not know she was holding. 'Baka' She thought as she finished up her bathing. She left the spring in a happier note then when she came.  
  
##$$##$$##$ Next day $##$$##$$##  
  
Kagome woke to the sense of seven jewel shards. She got up quickly and looked around, everyone was in there sleeping places but Inu-yasha, who weren't there at all. Her movements woke the sleeping Shippo, who was no longer sleeping. "Mommy, what is it?" Shippo yawned. "Shards, seven of them" Shippo perked up. "Should we get everyone up?" Shippo asked. Kagome shook her head no. "Inu-yasha already left, which means that he thinks he can handle it on his own, I just want to make sure that he's o.k." Shippo got up and jumped on her shoulder. "I'll come too, and protect you from them big bad demons" Shippo said puffing out his chest. Kagome giggled. "I'm sure you will." She said grabbing her bow-and-arrows while running out the door. Kagome ran in to the forest towards the jewel shards. Shippo stiffened, as a smell reached his noes. Kagome noted the change but let it go and continue running. She ran into a clearing and knew instantly why Shippo did what he did. There in the clearing was Kouga, prince of the wolf demons, battling a rather large squid demon. Kagome eyes flashed between the two demons. Kouga looked pretty beaten up he was in possession of three shards. The squid however didn't have a scratch on him (or her), and had four shards. They were fighting over a lake giving the squid a huge advantage. Kouga was wrapped up in its tentacle struggling to get away. "Kouga!" yelled someone. Kagome Instinctively turned to see Ginta and Hakkaku. Kagome pulled out her bow and knocked an arrow to it. She aimed then shot the arm that held Kouga. Everyone turned his or her attention to Kagome.  
  
##$$##$ Kouga POV $##$$##  
  
I looked at Kagome in shock. 'When did she get here?' I thought. I turned my attention back to the squid to see that it was lunching another attack. I dodged it, but it wiped around and hit me with a different one. 'Squid, why a squid?' I grimaced. "What that Inu told me was true you aren't worth my time" My eyes clamped tight as the offending demon started to tighten it's grip I had already lost a lot of blood and I was sure that my legs were very damaged. The pain was horrible he would not give the demon the pleasure to here him admit defeat. Then out of no where another purifying arrow hit the demon and to my surprise knocked the shards from it's back. The squid fell back pulling me under with it I tried to struggle but it was futile. The demon fell with a splash in to blood stained water I looked at Kagome seeing her for what possibly would be the last time. I knew that he would probably not survive this but I haven't given in just yet. I took a big gulp of air as I was pulled under water.  
  
##$$##$ Kagome's POV $##$$##  
  
I gasped in horror as Kouga was pulled under water. I looked at the other to wolf demons that were looking helplessly in to the water. I heard them whimper. "We've got to help him," I said running to them and the water edge. "We can't swim, wolf demon's can't swim. We never learned how." Ginta said ashamed. I looked at him incredulously. "Can Kouga swim?" I asked carefully, they shook their heads 'no'. "I guess this is were I come in." I sighed, both of them looked up at me as if I was an angel. I wore a thin blue tee shirt with a sweater around my waist and pants, not exactly swimming material. I threw my sweater to the side, then dived in to the murky water. When I was deep enough I opened my eyes to see the water was incredibly clean and easy to see through the blood. I swam over to the squid and saw Kouga still struggling and losing air quickly. He looked up at me telling me he could not hold on much longer. I panicked not knowing what to do I pull at the tentacle loosening it a little. I looked at Kouga who was losing consciousness. I swam up to him grabbing his arm and trying to pull him out. I could have cried, if I wasn't under water. Finally I grabbed his face and forced it up he looked in to my eyes, then I did the first thing that came to my mind. I kissed him. It wasn't a real kiss but I was giving him air. My air. His eyes widened as I forced air in to his lungs. I knew this would not sustain him for long. I swam to the surface breathed in loads of air, then dived back down. This time he was unconscious but he was holding his breath. I pulled him away from the squid then slowly made my way to the surface. As soon as I broke the water I gasped for air, but Kouga remained unmoving. I swam to the bank, as soon as I was in reaching distance the two wolf demons pulled us out. I sat up using all the strength I had left. The Ginta and Hakkaku looked frightened at their fallen leader. "He's not breathing. What do we do?" They were confused, sacred and annoyed at the fact that they did not know what to do. "Move," I said quietly, however they both did as I said. I looked down at his motionless body. I moved, so I was over him and lowered my self to his lips. Then I blew in to his lungs once again, then pulled back and push firmly on his stomach. He instantly began coughing up water and blood, then took sharp breaths. He slowly opened his eyes looking at me. "You me big, wolf boy" I said smirking slightly and with that I fell in to darkness.  
  
That's the first Chapter!!!! I've already written the second one but I need reviews to put it out! Give Llamachick the power to continue. Thank you to all whom read this, even if you don't like it, thank you anyway! K/K is the best! 


	2. Demons gotta eat too!

All right, I got 11 reviews in the space to nine hours, while my other story got four reviews in what nine days? Some one who read this story went and read my other story also! How does that work? Oh well, Thank you for all of them every single one! I love you all. You guy's really know how to make some ones day! Thank you so much!  
  
Important A/N: at the end of the first chapy, I made a mistake that some one help me come to terms with. At the end Kagome said: 'You me, wolf boy'. Right? Well, what she was supposed to say was: 'You owe me, wolf boy'. O.k.? Well that's, that. Enjoy!  
-Llamachick  
  
##$$##$ Kagome's POV $##$$##  
  
I woke to someone calling out 'Mom', I didn't want to wake up just yet so I moaned and turned over. The cries became louder, it sounded early (Is that right? my spelling checker sucks) like Souta. "Souta go talk to mom not me" I mumbled. Then I slowly opened my eyes to see two blurry green eyes. I blinked a few times, as my eyes readjusted. "Shippo?" I asked. "Mommy's awake!" Shippo called to someone somewhere. "Where are we?" I yawned. Feeling the furs I was laying on. Shippo smiled. "In some cave near Kaede-baba's village" Shippo sang. I gasped as I remembered the events of yesterday. I looked around the fairly well lit cave. I looked to the cave entrance. It must have been about six in the afternoon. My eyes darted to the sleeping body next to me, Kouga. He was bandaged rather clumsily, I could still see his multiple gashes on his legs and chest. He seemed to be healing which was good but his comrades healing technique left much to be desired. "Mom-ma, who is Souta?" Shippo asked as he pounced on to my lap. "Souta is my younger brother," I said while examining Kouga. "What does he look like?" Shippo asked. "Well," I started turning to Shippo. "He's about this tall," I put my hand above the ground showing how tall he is. "He has short black hair, and brown eyes. And he turned nine years old about a month ago." Shippo's eyes widened. "This tall," he followed my motion. "At nine years old?" "Yes, demons age differently from humans. How old are you Shippo?" I questioned. Shippo looked thoughtful. "About thirty." "Well, to me you look like your five years old. That's not an insult either. That just means almost in the middle of your childhood." Shippo's mouth formed an O, then turned and pointed at Kouga. "How old do you think he looks?" "Hmm, about nineteen." I said after a moment of thought. I heard a snort and a small laugh. I looked over at Ginta and Hakkaku, who apparently were listening to your conversation. "How old is he then?" I asked this question was directed to the to laughing wolfs in the corner. "I don't know, but he's been leading our pack for over a hundred years!" Ginta laughed. "How old do I look to you?" I asked. The laughing stopped when I said this. They both scooted closer. "Maybe, a hundred and fifty" Hakkaku estimated, I smiled softly. "Wanna know how old I am?" they both nodded. "I'm seventeen" They both gasped and I laughed. "Hey, how far from the village are we?" I asked changing the subject. "A few miles" "I was hoping to get some supplies to fix him up properly," I said nodding to Kouga. "I'll take you" Ginta offered and stood. I smiled and follow and suit. He picked me up and ran out of the cave. We arrived with in moments and he put me down. I gestured for him to come in and he did so.  
  
##$$##$ In the Hut (no ones POV) $##$$##  
  
They entered the he to a scream of 'Pervert!' and a large crash. Kagome ran in to see a Miroku size hole in the ground, with an angry Sango standing over it, boomerang in hand. Kagome let out a sigh, while Ginta looked at the seen in amusement. Kagome shook her head then retreated to her big yellow backpack. She gazed in and started pulling out things she would need, such as, ramen, cooking supplies, rope (never know when you'll need some rope!), a few blankets, and her first-aid-kit. She stuffed her needs in to a smaller backpack. I turned back to Sango who was still beating the poor monk senseless. "Sango, hate to rain on your pride but if you continue to strangle Miroku, he will die. I know how much you love him, but this is a little over the top." Kagome smirked, at the glare she was retrieving from the other girl. She reluctantly let him go, or threw him in to the wall. Either way he wasn't going to die today. "Good girl! Sango, I'm going to be stayin' with Kouga and his peeps for awhile, don't tell Inu-yasha. Kay?" She nodded. "And no killing Miroku while I'm gone." "Fine," Sango growled. "I can beat him if he touches me though, right?" "Oh yah, send the sucker to hell." Kagome said smiling evilly, Sango copied her evil smile. "Have fun!" Sango said sweetly. "You too" Kagome replied as she walked out the door followed by the sacred wolf demon. "Have fun?" Ginta asked. "Sure, I'm the only reason Miroku still exists. So me being gone gives Sango full and complete power over Miroku's fate. Ah, love such an odd thing" Kagome explained. "Are you sure she loves him?" "Oh yes, definitely! Unfortunately, Miroku doesn't know how to show his feelings. So he does what he thinks is right." Kagome said with a sigh. "And you can guess what he thinks is right, eh?" He nodded, wondering where Kagome was taking him to. They came to a river were Kagome grabbed her backpack off looking for a kettle she pulled it out, filled it with water then put it back. "Lets go" Kagome said picking herself up and looking at Ginta. "Right" he said scooping her up and dashing back to the cave.  
  
##$$##$ Cave $##$$##  
  
Shippo looked up as his mother came in to the cave. "Mom-ma" Shippo cried, when he jumped on to her shoulder. "What took you so long, did you bring food?" "It took me so long, because I brought food" Kagome sang. Shippo cheered and Kagome smiled. "Get off so I can make it" "Yes, mommy" Shippo said, jumping back off. Kagome pulled out her water boiler (work with me people -.-) and placed the kettle on top. She then went over to Kouga pulling out her first-aid-kit in the process. She worked quickly, unwrapping his wounds then cleaning them out. After she used all manner of herbs and medicines, she wrapped his legs and chest with a new cloth, then was done. "Done" She murmured. Then turned back to see Shippo trying to explain how the boiler worked to the too curious wolfs. Kagome laughed, walking back to her bag and got her instead ramen. "Mommy, the waters boiling"  
"Thanks" Kagome said walking over next to Shippo taking the kettle and slowly poured the water into the five-ramen bowls. Then poof, all done. She handed one of them to Shippo, who dug right in. Then there was a moan from the other side of the cave where Kouga was sleeping. Everyone turned to see Kouga slowly waking. Kagome picked up two of the four remaining bowls and walk to his side. Everyone's eyes followed her movements.  
"Feelin' better?" Kagome asked. Kouga opened his eyes and looked at her.  
"Kagome?" He asked.  
"The one and only" She replied smiling warmly. "Kouga, I want you to open your mouth" He looked at her as if she were crazy, but he propped him self up and slowly opened his mouth. Kagome took a pair of chopsticks and took some noodles then stuffed it in his mouth. "Eat" Kagome said, giving him his food. Kouga was caught of guard by what Kagome did and swallowed all the delicious food with out thinking about it. "Demons got to eat too you know" she said nodding to Ginta and Hakkaku. Who after seeing their leader being forced to eat made them feel the need to listen to Kagome. They started to eat slowly but once their taste buds kicked in they were all over it (or rather it was all over them). Kouga followed suit gobbling down the wonderful food. Kagome seemed to be the only one pacing herself, but finished with ever one else. As Kouga finished slurping down his soup he started to get tired and dizzy.  
"Kagome, why am I so tired?" Kouga asked swaying slightly. Kagome put down her food and walked behind Kouga, catching him as he fell backwards.  
"It's alright Kouga, It's just your body is trying to heal it's self." Kagome said letting Kouga lean against her.  
"I've been hurt before and never fell asleep" He yawned.  
"The herbs I used helped a bit," Kagome said smiling softly. Kouga nodded slowly as sleep took him and he fell in to dreamland.  
  
O.k., how was that? I had a friend over yesterday who reads my story's. She said that if I ask one question for people to review on then I'll get over Five reviews! Crazy huh? I told her that's not how it works and you rarely get many review's for the second one. Well she likes my story so we made a bet. If I'm right then I get to call her and strut all day! But if I lose then I have to make another chapter ASAP. So here's the question!  
  
Question: Guess how old I am based on my wrighting. Am I four years old because of my horrible spelling and punc? Or am I fourteen because of my wonderful ideas? Guess and I'll tell you if your right! No cheating and looking on my id because I lied, the number on there is not true!  
Thank you again all my reviewer's  
-Llamachick 


	3. Night time trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or anyone else around him. As your about to find out I'm a 12 year old eighth grader that has and/or owns nothing!  
  
All right here's the third chapter of 'Swimmer?'. Thank you all for all the reviews and sorry it took so long to update. I have one comment to what everybody's saying. DON'T tell me I have bad spelling. I already realized that. Instead why don't you tell me what I did spelled wrong? Huh? Well a few people guessed my age, I'm 12 years old and in the eighth grade. My mom told me I can't tell you more incase you're an old, hairy guy who wants to kidnap me. So that's all I'm saying! Warning: this chapy contains a song! You've been warned! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3 Night Time Trouble  
  
"He'll be fine," Kagome said to her audience with out even looking up. Kagome shifted him so he was lying back on the furs. Shippo scurried over to Kagome and sat on her lap.  
"Mom, can we continue reading our book?" Shippo asked in a whisper careful not to wake the sleeping prince.  
"It's alright a herd of hippos couldn't wake him now." Everyone looked her quizzically at her, apparently not knowing what hippos were. "O.k., A flock of harpies couldn't wake him now," Kagome said irritably. Everyone nodded in understanding.  
"Let's read the story we started a while ago!" Shippo said excitedly.  
"Only if we start over," Kagome said eyeing the two curious wolf demons.  
"Only if we finish it!" Shippo said.  
"Fine" Kagome sighed. Shippo did a victory dance as Kagome went digging through her bag. She finally pulled out a black book titled, 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. (I love this Book and Movie it's the best in the world!) Kagome first explained the different holidays from the future, (didn't tell them she was from the future, yet) and how it came to be then started. The first page had a picture of Jack the Pumpkin King on fire while doing his dance for the Halloween celebration. She continued her story stopping to show the pictures after reading every page. When they finished the book they told each other their favorite part was. Shippo told everyone that he liked the part when Jack fell into Christmas land. Ginta and Hakkaku both agreed that they liked the ending the best. And Kagome said her favorite part was when Jack goes to saves Santa Claus. It was already very dark outside and also getting cold, so Kagome decided it was time to hit the sack for Shippo. "Shippo, I think it's time for bed," Kagome said steeling a glance outside. "I'm not t-tired" Shippo yawned. "Yes you are, time for bed" Kagome said firmly. Shippo nodded. "Mommy, you come sleep too" Shippo cried, causing Kagome to sigh. "Alright" Kagome walked over to her kit picking him up and hugging him to her chest. She picked up two large blankets from her bag and walked over to where Kouga was sleeping. "Shippo get on the fur" Kagome said. The young kit did as he was told then Kagome through a blanket over him. He snuggled into the warm blanket, as Kagome through the other one over the wolf prince. Kagome crawled under the covers with Shippo poking her head out the other end. "It'll be cold tonight I have two more blankets in my bag if you want them." Kagome whispered, cuddling Shippo close as she fell asleep.  
  
##$$##$ Later that night $##$$##  
  
Shippo woke in the arms of his mother. He looked around trying to figure out what woke him up. The young's kit's ears perked up when he heard a grunting coming form behind Kagome. He struggled to get away from his mother so that he could get a better look. What he saw made him worry. Kouga was thrashing. "Mom...I'll save...almost...there" Kouga said in his sleep. Shippo's eye's widened. 'I should wake Mommy' Shippo thought. He instantly went to wake Kagome. "Mom, Kouga needs your help" he cried. To his amusement Kagome woke without much effort. "What, what is it?" Kagome mumbled. "Kouga is-" Shippo said. And that was all that need to be said, because a soon as he mentioned Kouga she was up. "What happened?" Kagome asked. "I think he's dreaming about his mum," Shippo explained. Kagome looked at Kouga with pity. She got up and pulled Kouga on to her lap. Kagome heart went out to the injured prince as she watched tears welled up in his eyes, while he slept. Kagome started to run her fingers through his hair and rock back and froth gently. "Mommy, why don't you sing him a song? It always made me feel better. Sing that song you sang to me." Shippo suggested. Kagome nodded. (This is the song from 'Tarzan'. If you don't like it or simply don't want to read it, don't! Oh Yah, I don't own this either)  
  
Come stop your crying It will be all right Just take my hand Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry  
  
For one so small You seem so strong My arms will hold you Keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart, always  
  
Why can't they understand The way we feel? They just don't trust What they can't explain I know were different but, Deep inside us We're not that different at all  
  
And you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more  
  
Don't listen to them 'Cause what do they know We need each other To have, to hold They'll see in time I know  
  
When destiny calls you You most be strong I may not be with you But you've got to hold on They'll see in time I know We'll show them together  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more  
  
Oh, you'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart, always Always  
  
Kagome looked down at the peaceful demon, smiling fondly. "Sleep tight, love" Kagome said brushing her lips on his forehead. Kouga smiled in his sleep and pulled Kagome closer to him, so that they were right next to each other. Her eyes widened, but didn't make a sound. She thought of what to do she didn't want to wake him! So she slowly cuddled next to him settling down and then she fell asleep. One thought was coursing through the minds of all three viewers: 'It's about bloody time!'  
  
I know that you hate me for my cornyness and I probably deserve it too. I needed a song, so I figured that this song was better then rock-a-by-baby. I'll up date REALY soon to make up for it. But other then that it was O.K., right? Little bit of fluff. I luv the Nightmare before Christmas, best move in the world! Who here loves this move, raise your hand. Yep, yep just as I thought! Everyone! (If you don't please understand that I can't see you through the computer) My brother said the meanest thing! He said that Kouga was a character that wasn't really needed. I was mad and told him he was wrong. But he said that I could still be 'Inu-yasha' with out Kouga! Can you believe that? I mean, what's 'Inu-yasha' with out Kouga? Well, until next time!  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Rage

Disclaimer: I own Kouga, everyone else belongs to some one else. looks around nervously It's a secret! .;  
  
Right well this is chapter 4. You won't see another chapter in a while cause I'm going on a vacation! Yep a vacation! Maybe if I get some reviews when I get back I'll be inspired to type up another chapter! Sigh Only one person agreed with me and said that it was corny. I'm torn between thinking that it was a good song or every ones lying so I'll update.... SIGH O-well, read on!  
  
Chapter 4 Rage  
  
Kagome woke so warm and content, she refused to open her eyes. She was comfy against the soft furs, as well as secure, warm and stable against... well she didn't know, but she felt like she was in heaven. So she ignored the poking, from some annoying, something rather.  
  
"Go away" She cried angrily.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I need to talk to you," A voice called.  
  
"Is it worth your life?" Kagome asked.  
  
"....no?"  
  
"Then leave me alone" Kagome growled, pulling her source of heat closer.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I under stand your, um, comfortable..."  
  
"Understatement of the century" She cooed.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I need you to let go of Master Kouga so I can talk to you" At this Kagome's eyes snapped open and a blush painted her cheeks. Kagome slowly detached herself, instantly missing the warmth, but dealt with it. She turned to see everyone staring at her. She smiled weakly and laughed nervously.  
  
"What did you wanna talk about" Kagome said quickly. Shippo shook his head but both wolf demons smiled.  
  
"Kagome can we talk to you, um, outside?" Hakkaku said glancing at Kouga.  
  
"Sure" She said getting up and walking out into the morning sunshine, taking in a deep breath. "What's up guys?" Kagome asked, turning around to meet the two wolf demons. Both Ginta and Hakkaku looked upwards when the left the cave. Kagome slapped her forehead. "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, we just figured you were going to go back to Inu-yasha today so we wanted to tell you something" Ginta said siting down and watching as everyone else did the same. "We just wanted to tell you what happened before we got here"  
  
"Before?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yah, before you came to help us battle" Hakkaku added.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well we were coming by to see you... Master Kouga will tell you why later. Then the squid demon attacked us out of no where. Master Kouga was quick to take this challenge, but the squid said something we thought you should know." Hakkaku said taking a breath, "He said that Inu-yasha gave him the jewel shards and told him that he could get more from Master Kouga" Hakkaku nodded looking gravely at Kagome, "He told us that Inu-yasha would give him, his the jewel shards if the squid killed Master Kouga." Hakkaku stopped to gauge Kagome's reaction, which was of utter horror. Hakkaku quickly continued, "I wouldn't say something like this to gain your favor, for Master Kouga. But that is what he said." Kagome gasped as she remembered what Inu-yasha said to her as soon as she returned to the hut, from the Hot Springs.  
  
##$$##$ Flash back $##$$##  
  
"Kagome, let me have your shards you'll be safer that way" Inu-yasha said.  
  
"I can take care of them," Kagome said protectively.  
  
"I know you can, but demons are drawn to the shards. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt!"  
  
"Oh, o.k." Kagome sighed passing over her four shards.  
  
"Thank you" Inu-yasha said  
  
"Your welcome" Kagome said walking into the hut.  
  
##$$##$ Flash back done $##$$##  
  
That night Inu-yasha went out he said he was going to sleep in the God tree. And Kagome believed him. There was going to be hell to pay for this. Red sparks of miko energy started flaking of Kagome, while she was thinking. Ginta and Hakkaku backed away from the enraged miko, in fear of being purified. Kagome stood and stomped into the cave. She quickly changed in to her red and white miko outfit and grabbed her bow-and-arrows, then turned to Kouga. Inu-yasha was going to pay for doing this to him. She looked at her bag there was some rope hanging a stew. Kagome grabbed it up and put it on her back with her bow-and-arrow.  
  
"You three stay here, if Kouga asks were I've gone tell him, I've gone to give that baka a piece of my mind." Kagome ordered then ran off with incredible speed toward Lady Kaede's village. Shippo burst out laughing gaining the attention of all that were conscious.  
  
"Mom-ma's gonna beat Inu-yasha down! I wish I could see this!" Shippo laughed even harder bringing tears to his eyes.  
  
"How do you know?" Hakkaku asked  
  
"Mommy's been only this mad once and that was when Inu-yasha was angry with her for letting you guys go! Remember when we were battling the-" Shippo said, only to be interrupted by a moan that indicated that Kouga was waking up. Kouga slowly got you rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked rubbing his head.  
  
"Master Kouga, are you feeling better?" Ginta asked.  
  
"Much, were is Kagome?"  
  
"Um.." Hakkaku said hesitantly.  
  
"Well.." Ginta replied in the same manner.  
  
"She went to beat the crap out of Inu-no-baka" Shippo said still giggling. "Those two," Shippo said pointing to Ginta and Hokkoku, "told mommy what the squid demon said about Inu-no-baka and boy was she mad." Kouga looked at them in bewilderment. "So..., Kouga how did you sleep last night?" Shippo asked grinning ear to ear, while Hakkaku and Ginta fell over anime style.  
  
"O.k., I guess" Kouga said stretching.  
  
"Did you have a dream?" Shippo asked still smiling.  
  
"Yah.."  
  
"What about"  
  
"..., why do you care?"  
  
"Because you were whining in your sleep. You mentioned your mum"  
  
"Yah, I had a dream about her. I was trying to save her. But then there was a voice that was singing. I don't know who it was, but it made everything all right. Then after that I don't remember...." Why he felt the urge to tell the kit was beyond him but when he finished the child still had that scary smile on.  
  
"You don't know who the voice was" Shippo said his smile widening still.  
  
"Nope, seemed familiar though" Shippo jumped on his head.  
  
"I know who it was"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mommy" Shippo said simply.  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Yep, you were rollin' around in your sleep and it woke me up. So I got mommy up and she sang a song, then everything was better. She gave you a kiss on the forehead. And you pulled her next to you and didn't let go. So, she just fell asleep were you kept her." As Shippo finished his story Kouga was blushing madly.  
  
"Your lying" Kouga growled, glaring at Shippo.  
  
"Nope, and this morning Hakkaku tried to wake her up, but she refused to let go of you. I don't think she knew it was you she was clinging on to, but she threatened Hakkaku with death, if he didn't leave her alone." Shippo said evilly. "Hakkaku told her to whom she was hugging and then she let go, but I could tell she didn't want to." Ginta and Hakkaku were trying to keep a straight face, but were failing miserably. What the young fox said was true, but the way he said it, it sounded as if Lady Kagome had the hot's, as Shippo so kindly stated it. They couldn't help it any more they gave in and laughter washed over them. Kouga glared at them, but it did nothing. The wolf prince let out a sigh and inspected his legs carefully. He was pretty sure he was healed but wasn't sure of how to take the bandages off. Shippo saw that he need help and did just that. Shippo crawled to Kouga's legs and with there combined effort, they got them off. Kouga stood, his legs were as good as new. He pulled off the bandage off his chest with minimal effort, then pulled his armor back on.  
  
"All done" Shippo squeaked. "Don't strain yourself, mommy would not be happy if you did." Kouga smirked and picked up the young pup by his tail and placed him on his shoulder. Kouga then nudged Ginta with his foot immediately putting a stop to their laughter. (A.N. I should stop there, but seeing as I'm going to be gone a long time....)  
  
"Let's go see how Kagome doing" Kouga said, walking around the other two wolfs. He took off running going a lot slower than usually. "The squid must of stolen my shards from my legs" Kouga growled. They however were still faster then any demon could ever hope to be. He followed Kagome's sent to beside a river, he flowed it up stream to find a very humors sight. There were many deep holes in the shape of our favorite half-breed. Then in the middle of all the holes was Inu-yasha, tied upside-down by his feet, hanging from a tree branch, unconscious. And there, lying by the river, looking very pleased with herself, was Kagome. Shippo exploded with laughter at the sight and started rolling around on the ground. Kouga just shook his head and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Feeling better?" Kouga asked smiling.  
  
"Much, you?" Kouga looked over at Inu-yasha dangling from the tree.  
  
"That helped a lot," Kouga said turning back to Kagome.  
  
"Good, then It helped us both out" Kagome sniggered and Kouga nodded. "Here you go," she said handing Kouga two shards. Kouga looked at her confusedly. "Inu-yasha had them" Kouga nodded yet again. "Hey, I have a question" Kagome stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you didn't know how to swim?"  
  
"It's not important," Kouga said looking away.  
  
"Yes it is!" Kagome gasped, "Inu-yasha used it as an advantage over you. That makes it very important!"  
  
"I'm not exactly proud of the fact," Kouga said not looking at her.  
  
"Kouga I have a secret I want to tell you" Kouga looked over at her quickly. "I come from the future, about five hundred years in to the future. You know that well by Kaede's village?" Kagome said, Kouga nodded, "that well is how I get back and forward in time. Please don't tell anybody." Kagome turned back to Kouga with hopeful eyes, "Please?"  
  
"Sure" Kouga sensed no lies from what Kagome said. It was insane and why tell him now? Then they heard Ginta and Hakkaku's laughter join in with Shippo's, and they turned around.  
  
"Master Kouga, what will we do now?" Hakkaku asked, as the laughter died down.  
  
"'Master Kouga' is coming with me to my time so that I can teach him to swim" Kagome cut in before anyone else could say anything. "You guy's can come to if you want"  
  
"Your time?" Hakkaku asked.  
  
"Yes, my time" Kagome said then explained the whole time warp thing again (If you were hoping to see it again, tuff luck).  
  
"I'm coming too, right mommy?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Who decited this?" Ginta asked  
  
"I did. You can come our not, but Kouga doesn't have a choice" Kagome said strightly.  
  
"I don't have a choice?" Kouga asked incredulously  
  
"NO, you don't!"  
  
"You couldn't catch this demon, luv"  
  
"I don't care if you're a demon or the Easter Bunny! Your coming if you like it or not!"  
  
"Easter Bunny?"  
  
"Yes, the Easter Bunny!"  
  
"Well then seeing as I have no choice." Kouga sighed. "I want you two to learn to swim also." He said pointing to the other two wolves. "So you don't have a choice either. However I want one or both of you two to inform the pack that we are going to be gone awhile. Don't tell them where or why just tell them that we are leaving and put someone in-charge for the while were gone" Kouga said calmly standing. "Kagome I believe that you may want to tell your company that you are leaving as well?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"O.k." Kouga said picking Kagome up. "You know what to do" He nodded to Ginta, then Hakkaku, dismissing them. "Hold on to your kit, I have my shards back." Kagome held on to Shippo tightly, and he took off.  
  
Long chapter! See I'm not that evil! Right? Well, TTFN!  
  
-Llamachick 


	5. Chitchat with Sango

  
  
I'M BACK! Did you miss me? Well even if you didn't I wrote you a brand new Chapy! The first day back! I hope you feel special. Thanx to all my reviewers! Cookies for all!  
  
Chapter 5 Chitchat with Sango  
  
In no time at all the familiar surroundings of Kaede's village came in to view. Kagome held Shippo close to her chest as Kouga darted forward toward the hut. Kouga slowed to a walk when he reached the small cabin and carried his passengers inside.  
  
Sango looked up from her steaming bowl of soup, when the trio made an entrance.  
  
"Welcome back," Sango said slowly, eyeing Kouga. Kouga dropped Kagome on to his lap as he when to sit down. Shippo jumped off but because of Kouga's arms holding her in place, Kagome tried but could not. "Inu-yasha went to your time looking for you"  
  
"When?" Kagome asked raising both eyebrows.  
  
"Yesterday, didn't tell him you were with Kouga, though."  
  
"Mommy can me and Kirara go play?" Shippo asked, tugging on her skirt.  
  
"Kirara and I, Shippo" Kagome said correcting his grammar.  
  
"Mommy can Kirara and I go play?"  
  
"Yes, you may"  
  
"O.k., bye" Shippo said running off. Kagome turned back to Sango.  
  
"Sango, I'm going back to my time," Kagome sighed, relaxing into Kouga's grip. Sango's eyes traveled over to Kagome then widened in shock.  
  
"Kagome, what did Kouga do to you?" Sango growled. Both Kouga and Kagome froze. "Kagome?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Did Kouga hurt your wrist?" Sango asked putting her soup down. Kagome lifted her wrists in to the air for examination. She instantly spotted what meant. Her left arm had a colorful, blue, green and purple bruise in a shape of a hand.  
  
"Oh?" Kagome said.  
  
"Kouga!"  
  
"Kouga didn't do this" Kagome said looking at it more closely.  
  
"Who else then?"  
  
"Well, Kouga was asleep when I got this and," Kagome grabbed Kouga's hand, "it has claws" Sango peered at Kouga's hand.  
  
"Oh! But you said he was asleep when this happened! So you know who did it, right?"  
  
"Pop quiz! Who do we know who has claws?"  
  
"INU-YASHA!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome nodded.  
  
"We had an encounter with him earlier today"  
  
"When?" Kouga asked gently massaging her hurt limb.  
  
"Before you guy's showed up!" Kouga nodded to her to continue. "Well, when I first got there I was not entirely sure Inu-yasha did try to kill you."  
  
"Inu-yasha tried to kill Kouga?" Sango asked incredulously.  
  
"Yep! Well when I got there Inu-yasha was sleeping in his tree. I called him down... a few times before I got impatient"  
  
"You called him once didn't you?" Kouga said smirking.  
  
".... then finally I sat him and that got him out of the tree. Then I politely asked him if he did attack you. He admitted it.."  
  
"He said 'no' didn't he?" Kouga asked his smile widening.  
  
".... O.k., fine, but even though he said no, I could sense your additional shards were with him. So I tried asking him why he did it..."  
  
"You blew you in his face didn't you?"  
  
".... well I didn't like his answer so I sat him about..." Kagome looked up at the ceiling and started counting on her fingers. After five minutes, "fifty four times, by then my throat started to hurt and he was unconscious, so I tied him to a tree and went to lie down. There now you're all filled in" Both Kouga and Sango took a while to process what Kagome had told them.  
  
"What did Dog-turd say?" Kouga asked.  
  
"...."  
  
"What did Inu-yasha say" Sango echoed (well sort of).  
  
"He said that," Kagome looked around, "where's Miroku?"  
  
"What did he say?" Kouga and Sango said in unison.  
  
"Um, well, he said that, I was a part of Kikyo and all of Kikyo belonged to him..." Kagome whispered the last part but everyone heard it.  
  
"Damn dog" Kouga mumbled.  
  
"But when did he hurt your wrist?" Sango whispered.  
  
"Well at first I thought that I should just shoot him with my bow and arrow so," Kagome broke off.  
  
"Well that was an interesting story" came a voice that made everyone jump. Kouga let a low growl escape his throat, everyone looked to the door to the hut and there was Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha glared at everyone in the hut.  
  
"Now, now Inu-yasha, no need to be rude," came a voice from behind him.  
  
"Kikyo," Kagome said icily, "where did you get those shards?"  
  
"Hello Kagome" Kikyo voice drowned as she sidestepped Inu-yasha. "I was going to give them to Inu-yasha, as proof of my affection, but he seemed a bit preoccupied." Kagome felt Kouga squeeze on to her protectively. "Inu-yasha look here, Kagome and the wolf make a lovely couple don't you think?" Inu-yasha growl got louder. "To bad we have to kill her to get my soul back, isn't it?" Kikyo asked stroking Inu-yasha's hair. He intently stopped growling, his face turned very pale and his eyes were blank.  
  
"No, I'll kill her for you Kikyo" Inu-yasha moaned in a lifeless voice. Launching him self at Kagome.  
  
"The hell you are" Kouga snarled, standing. The wolf prince with one fluent move pushed Kagome and Sango out of the way, and then tackled Inu-yasha to the ground. His moves were quick and gave zombie Inu-yasha no chance to respond.  
  
However Kikyo made her way past the wrestling demons toward Kagome. Kagome scrambled to her feet grabbing her bow, but as soon as she was up, she had an arrow directed at her face. Kouga through Inu-yasha over Kikyo, in hopes that she would be distracted form Kagome. Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha's flying figure and had an idea.  
  
"SIT" She screamed at the top of the lungs. Inu-yasha direction changed and landed, not on the ground, but right on top of Kikyo. "Sit sit sit sit sit!" Kikyo was yelling and flailing trying to get him of but Kagome just kept on 'sitting' him till she wasn't moving anymore. "Ha, serves you right" Kagome said sticking her tongue out. She then marched right over to them and snatched up Kikyo's three jewel shards.  
  
"Master Kouga what happened?" Ginta's voice yelled. Ginta and Hakkaku speed to Kouga.  
  
"Dog-turd that's what happened" Kouga barked. Kagome turned to Sango and asked if she could take care of things while they left back home. She was reassured that everything would be fine.  
  
"Um, Sango?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What really happened to Miroku?"  
  
"..."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Remember when you told me that I could kill him if he touched me again?"  
  
"You killed him?"  
  
"Well, sorta"  
  
"Sorta?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure heh, heh"  
  
"What?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 5. Sorry it was so short, but I just got back so give me a break O.k.? I know, I know, it was kinda boring so the next one will be awesome!  
  
Uglybug! (Say it fast, it's fun!)  
  
-Llamachick 


	6. Hilary and Jessie

Here's chapter six of swimmer! Sorry for the wait. But better late then never, right? Oh, yah and before I forget, forgive me all you Kikyo fans. I have nothing against her. With the exception of the fact that she is not a very nice person when she gets brought back to life. Before that I kinda liked her. And as long as I'm apologizing Hojo is a moron. It's the truth. If you can't live with that, tell me all about it then never read my stories again. In all my stories I will ever write he will be the most in character, being the moron he is! **Huff!** Now that I got that of my chest, like I said in my last chapy this one is awesome! Here you are! Read read read!

Chapter six Hilary and Jessie

After we fixed things up with Sango and the mortally wounded Miroku and picked up Shippo, we all made our way to the well. Or you could say that Kouga picked up Kagome and Shippo and sprinted to the well leaving Ginta and Hakukku in his wake. The trip to the well was uneventful, Kagome clinging to Kouga like her life depended on it and Shippo clinging to Kagome **because** his life **did** depended on it. Kouga was running somewhere around mock six, so it took no time to get there.

"There you are love," Kouga said, laying her down next to the well. Kagome's head rocked slightly in dizziness.

"F-fast" Kagome muttered. Kouga smirked. "Where are Ginta and Hakukku?" Kouga pointed behind him. "Oh,"

"Mommy when are we going" Shippo asked. Kagome redirected her gaze to Shippo.

"When the world stops spinning" Shippo smirked that matched Kouga's. "You two are scary"

"We try" Hakukku and Ginta ran around the corner completely out of breath. "What took you so long?" Shippo asked. They both glared. "Mommy, did the world stop spinning?"

"Close enough" Kagome said standing almost toppling backwards in to the well. "Here," Kagome said handing Ginta, Hakukku and Shippo a shard. Both wolves looked at the shards incredulously. "You need it to get through the well," Kagome said quickly.

"It's not that" Hakukku gasped.

"Why didn't you give it to us **before**, we had to run all the way here?" Ginta asked. Kagome slapped herself on the forehead and mumbled something like 'stupid, stupid'.

"It's ok love, they need the exercise" Kouga explained. Ginta and Hakukku transferred their bewildered looks from the shards to Kouga, then shook their heads in disbelief.

"Are we going or what?" Shippo asked already half way in to the well. Kouga grabbed Kagome around the waste and jumped into the well. A familiar tingling sensation took place then there was a thump. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the well house. Kouga looked up at the roof.

"Kagome why is there a well in side a hut?" Kouga asked jumping out of the well. "Isn't the sole resin there are wells are to get water?'

"I don't know"

"Only humans would put a well in a house" Kouga smirked. Ginta, Hakukku and Shippo all appeared at the bottom of the well.

"Did we make it?" Hakukku asked.

"I think so. Oh Mommy!" Shippo yelled bounding out of the well and into Kagome outstretched arms. "Let's go inside!" Hakkaku pulled himself out followed by Ginta. We walked out in to the sunlight. The wolves recoiled as many new scents attacked there noes. "Mom it smells a lot like humans here."

"Well there aren't many demons that live around here." Kagome replied. Shippo pointed at the house right in front of them.

"That one smells like you"

"That's my home" They walked closer but Kouga stopped everyone. He let out a low growl. "What is it?"

"There's demon in there" Kouga growled. As Kouga said that a large brown wolf bounded out at Kagome, catching her in the stomach and throwing her backwards. The wolf landed on top and started licking her face.

"Stop, stop" Kagome laughed, "I give, I give" The wolves eyes flashed towards Kouga and the others. It slowly got of and got in a defensive pose in front of Kagome. Growling at everyone and clearly protecting Kagome. Kouga took a similar pose and was ready to fight. Kagome eyes widened and she tackled the wolf down. It let out a yelp and fell down with Kagome. Kagome was siting on the wolves' back not letting it go anywhere. "Hey, wolf prince, show some respect!" Kagome told the wolf indicating to Kouga. She got up standing next to the wolf. "Ashley, where are your manners?" The wolf stood and whimpered at Kagome. "No, he is not here to hurt me or Hilary or Jessie. He's our friend" The wolf turned and nodded at Kouga, then ran back to the house. Kagome looked back at everyone the all had visible question marks floating around their heads.

"Ashley, Jessie, Hilary who are these people?" Kouga asked, walking to Kagome.

"Why is there a wolf at your house" Hakukku asked.

"I wanna meet Souta" Shippo whined.

"Soon," Kagome said running in the house. Kouga chased after her along with everyone else.

Kagome entered the house to a very amusing sight. There, dancing with a vacuum cleaner in the living room was a female wolf demon. And siting next to her on a coffee table was four wolves trying desperately to stay out of the cleaning demons way. The girl had deep blue eyes and long brown curly hair. She was sporting a red shirt and painted on blue genes.

"What in all the hells?" Hakkaku asked. This was indeed a sight. She could not hear them because of the headphones blasting 'All star' in her ears. The girl did a few finishing touches then, turned off the shot-vack.

"Stick a fork in me I'm done!" She smiled pulling of her headphones.

"Gladly" Kagome said smiling. The girl looked shocked.

"Ka-Kagome!" The girl cried lounging at her.

"Stop, Hilary, Stop!" Kagome yelled, but it was too late. Hilary knocked Kagome over right in to Kouga. Crash! That was it was a Kagome sandwich.

"Kagome! I haven't seen you in over forever!"

"C-cccc"

"Huh?"

"Can't breathe" Hilary's eyes widened and she quickly scrambled to her feet. "Hilary we have guests. Would you please refrain from killing me in there present?"

"Guests?" Hilary asked her face brightening. She looked around smiling whole heatedly. Her eyes landed on Kouga, helping Kagome up and her smile widened. "You must be Kouga!" Kouga looked at her quickly. "Prince of the wolf demon clan, am I right?" Kouga nodded. "I'm Hilary, nice to met you!"

"How do you know me?" Kouga wanted to know.

"Kouga, hon, your all I hear about from Kagome." Kouga flashed a smile at Kagome. "And I can see why. I have no idea why she hangs around with the stupid mutt," Hilary then turned to Ginta and Hakkaku. "Hakkaku and Ginta. Right?" She asked pointing at the wrong ones.

"I believe that Kagome said that Hakkaku is the one with mohawk" Everyone jumped at the voice except Hilary.

"Oh yah! Now I remember!" Hilary exclaimed. "Jessie your right!"

"Jessie, how did you do that?" Kagome breathed putting a hand over her heart. Jessie slowly looked at Kagome.

"I have my ways" She simply replied in a deep voice. She was to a wolf demon and only one word described her 'black'. Long black wavy hair, black tang top, black pants, Dark voice, cool personality and dark, dark brown eyes. "Greetings Kagome and company, I do hope you will stay for awhile"

"How come Hilary was not scared?" Shippo asked. Jessie turned and smiled at Shippo.

"Because Hilary is to stupid to be scarred" Jessie explained, while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Am not! You've just been drifting around the house all day like a ghost that I got use to it! You got me once while I was cleaning!" Hilary pointed out. Kagome went to attention at this.

"Why were you cleaning?" Kagome asked suspiciously. Jessie floated around Hilary.

"I will explain, yesterday-" but Jessie was cut off by Hilary clamping a hand over her mouth (Not Hilary's mouth Jessie's).

"What happened was that we did everything interesting yesterday so I decited to clean today!" Hilary corrected. Kagome glared at Hilary.

"What happened?" Hilary let out a sigh.

"Well yesterday, you mutt faced friend showed up demanding to see you. Like he's king of the world. He didn't believe me. He's all like, 'I'm staying her until you show me where Kagome is!' Right? So I had to do something. I told Jessie about it and she suggested we poison him in his sleep. But I thought you would mad at us so we had to think of some thing else. Jessie said she doesn't really care if he stays or goes, so it was up to me. So what I did was steal his sword when he was sleeping," she pointed to the sword leaning against the wall, "then I challenged him to a fight." At the end of her explanation all three wolf demons were smiling.

"What happened?" Kagome asked. Hilary pointed up. Everyone looked. There was a large boarded up whole in the ceiling. Kagome slapped her forehead and everyone else smiled even wider.

"You did that?" Kouga asked. Hilary nodded quickly. Kouga shock his head and put a hand on her shoulder. "I can tell that we will get a long just fine" Hilary smiled brightly reveling two sparkly white fangs. She then redirected her eye to Kagome, releasing Jessie.

"Am I a bad wolf" Hilary asked Kagome.

"Yes you are a very bad wolf! As such I need you to take these guys shopping for some clothing" Kagome sighed. Jessie tilted her head.

"Can I come too?" she asked. Kagome nodded. "Thank you"

"You mean it?" Hilary asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yes"

"Kagome, you give the best punishments!" She cried attacking Kagome, hugging her tightly. She backed up and looked at Kagome. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to call the gym and get reservations. And maybe I'll order out some beef and chicken, we have a full house you know!" Kagome sighed.

"I can stay and help you order food!" Hilary exclaimed.

"That would mean leaving a bunch of gorgeous Guys with only one person to show them around. They need body guards from them evil girl," Kagome said in a serious voice. Hilary gasped.

"Your right! Don't worry Kagome, no girl will get to your boyfriend while I'm on the job!" Kagome blushed.

"You better!" Hilary saluted then march toward the door.

"Uh-oh" Hilary said freezing in her tracks. "Kagome well have to barrow your car," She said spinning around."

"Why?" Kagome asked walking up behind her. "What's wrong with your car?"

"Because this cars not safe"

"Why?" Kagome took a step outside looking at the green jeep. Hilary pulled her inside and locked the door. KABOOOOOOM. We looked out window to see pieces of green car littering the lawn. "Oh" Hilary let out a sigh.

"Another one bites the dust"

"What do you mean another one" Kagome asked wide-eyed.

"Well this kind of thing happens a lot when you a bounty hunter, people get stingy."

"Bounty hunter?!?" Hilary smiled.

"Yes, a bounty hunter"

"Why me?"

Well that's it for chapy six! I know most people don't like added in characters. But, this way maybe some OTHER people will have someone to end up with. Don't forget this is MY story and MY will rules ALL. Remember to review!

-Llamachick


	7. What a bounty hunter IS

Here is Chapter Seven! I got my first flame and went in to a depression. I was so sad. They said that none of my characters are acting like the real characters ad said that I don't know anything about Inu-yasha. It was horrible! I was considering stopping my story because no one likes it. Then I remembered that only ONE person said that I stink. So I slowly recovered. Now I'm all better! Thank you all you people who like my story! You gave me the courage to move on!

Chapter six, flashback!

"Another one bites the dust"

"What do you mean another one" Kagome asked wide-eyed.

"Well this kind of thing happens a lot when you a bounty hunter, people get stingy."

"Bounty hunter?!?" Hilary smiled.

"Yes, a bounty hunter"

"Why me?"

Chapter Seven, What a bounty hunter **is**

##$$# Kagome's POV#$$##

What's a bounty hunter you may ask. Well Bounty hunters are the guys that hunt down the bad guy who skip out on there court date! They go knocking down door guns drawn taking down the bad guys. Sure, I bet you can imagine a couple of cops doing that, but how about a couple wolf demons? This was a long the lines of what Kagome was thinking. There was no way, after seeing Hilary's car get blown up that she was going to let her drive hers.

"Did you see that? That big green demon got demolished!" Shippo cried in shock. He climbed on my shoulder then whispered, "I'm scarred I don't want to get blown up"

"Kagome what was that?" Kouga asked. I walked ducked everyone and sat on the couch. 'Think, think what should I do?' I asked myself

"Silly fox, that was a car not a demon." Hilary explained as if nothing happened. Shippo stared up at her silently asking, 'Car?'.

"Remember Hilary, these people are from the past. Car probably weren't invented yet" Jessie said over dreamily. Kouga fallowed me and sat next to me.

"Wholly bananas, you guys don't know what cars are?" Hilary gasped. Ginta looked around cluelessly.

"What's a car?"

"I'm hungry!"

"What does this button do?"

"Ahhhhh! Don't touch that!" They went on talking I'm sure but the last thing I remember is Hakkaku turning on the TV then all went blank.

I opened my eyes to find myself in my room. I slowly got up and looked out my window to see the sun setting in the distance. "What happened?" I asked, to no one in particular. I tore my eyes away from the window and noticed a small movement in the corner of my room. I looked closer and with a gasp of surprise realized what it was.

"Kouga?" I whispered. There he was lying against the wall, sleeping like a baby. He had Shippo curled up on his chest and one of her books open upside down in his hand. 'Awwww' I thought. 'Wait a minute there close are different!' Well Kouga's were. He was wearing a large black tee-shirt and blue cargo pants. Shippo's were the same as usually. 'I'll let them sleep' I tiptoed past them, but stopped when I saw Shippo shiver. 'Blankets!' I retraced my steps back to my bead and threw my patch work quilt over them careful not to wake them up.

Then exited the room. I padded down the steps in to the living room which looked more like the sleeping room at the moment. The living room contains two couches facing the television, a poufy blue arm chair and a coffee table. Now Hilary was taking refuge on the arm chair. Ginta and Hakkaku were sleeping on the couches. I immediately noticed the changes in there outfits. Ginta was roped in a red long sleeved shirt (similar to Kouga's) and blue genes. From were I was standing I could tell that he made a whole in his pants so his tail could stick out. 'How will I explain to my friends that they have tails?' I winced mentally but decided to deal with that later. Hakkaku was wearing a while tee, and khaki cargo pants. He too had made a hole in his pants. I looked around some one was missing.

"Is some thing amiss?" a voice whispered in my ear. My heart nearly stopped, I twirled around to come face to face with Jessie. I slapped my hand over my mouth, in order not to scream.

"You scarred the crap out of me!" I whispered back. Jessie nodded to me then led me out of the room in to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out two Orange Crushes (Orange pop, yum yum!) I gave one to Jessie and walked out in to the back yard.

"You fell asleep" Jessie answered the unasked question. We both sat on the lawn and started sipping on our pop.

"When?" I wanted to know. Jessie looked over at me.

"Right before we left" Jessie said turning to look at the stars.

##$$# Flashback Jessie's POV #$$##

I watched as Hilary made a dive to turn off the TV. "If you're not careful the TV will eat you!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Then I'll destroy it" Hakkaku reasoned. Hilary's eyes turned the size of dinner plates.

"No, don't do that! Kagome likes this evil contraption!" While this was happening the one Kagome calls Kouga let out a yelp as Kagome collapsed on top of him. Everyone turned to see the interesting sight. Kagome fell right on his lap.

##$$#End Flash Back#$$##

"I fell on Kouga?!" Kagome gasped a crimson blush spreading on her face. I nodded.

"I'm guessing you don't do that often?" I asked. Her blush deepened, I smiled. "Well,"

##$$# Flash Back Continued #$$##

"AWWWW" Hilary cried. "Isn't that cute?" I shook my head and floated over. I examined her face closely.

"She's sleeping," I said to Kouga. "She must be tired. Let's get her up stairs." He nodded, and then swept her up in his arms. I Glided up to the second floor followed by the male wolf demon. He carried her to the room that was positively exploding with Kagome's sent. I was amused by the way he held Kagome It as if it was the most precious idem in the world. I opened the door and Kouga all most fell over. I smiled. "Please put Kagome on her bed" Kouga looked around the room as he walked in. He then gently put her on her bed, and then walked quickly and quietly out of the room. As we descended the stair case Hilary said,

"We should leave now before Kagome wakes up" Shippo who was now on Hilary's shoulder cried,

"We can't leave mommy!" Hilary looked at Shippo and blinked a few times.

"Did you say 'mommy'?" Hilary asked.

"Yes" Shippo said. Hilary sweat dropped.

"Who's your daddy?"

"I don't have one. He was killed along with my first mommy."

"First mommy?"

"Yea, Kagome adopted me, so she's mommy now" Hilary made a 'O' with her mouth then smiled.

"Can I be Auntie?" Hilary asked eagerly. Shippo nodded then hugged her. "Coolio!" She cheered, hugging Shippo back.

"I've been meaning to ask. How are you two related to sister Kagome?" Hakkaku asked, sitting on the abandoned couch. I walked up behind him.

"Kagome found us" I said quietly. He jumped, just as I expected.

##$$# End Flash Back #$$##

"Wait, wait," Kagome exclaimed. "Hilary's my son's aunt now?" I nodded. "And I don't get informed of this, why?"

"You were asleep"

"Oh ya...."

##$$# Flash Back Continued #$$##

"She found you?" Ginta asked. I glided around the couch and sat next to him.

"Hilary and I are demons," I started.

"And?" Hakkaku asked after a moment silence.

"Well demons aren't widely accepted here." Kouga raised his eyebrows.

"Who exactly are we not widely accepted by?" Kouga asked. Hilary and I exchanged glances.

"Humans" Kouga snorted.

"Why should you care if you're not accepted by humans?" Kouga asked.

"What planet are you from?" Hilary asked wide eyed.

"I'm not so sure anymore" Hakkaku said looking at the TV.

"Here humans dominate" This got everyone's attention on me. "Demons are but a legend"

"How?" I shook my head.

"I don't know" there was a long silence.

"That still doesn't explain how you came across Lady Kagome." Ginta said.

"Well she knew that we were demons some how through her miko powers, we had been hiding it sense we were young. She helped us out and sense then we've been really close."

"How would you hide the fact that you're a demon?" Ginta asked.

"Well, we easily hid your ears under our hair and stuffed our tails in our pants." Hilary explained. Kouga, Hakkaku and Ginta all looked at her skin tight pants and sweat dropped. "Hey, I don't have to hid anymore"

"Why?" Ginta asked still eyeing her pants.

"We're bounty hunters so we kick butt because of our demon powers. So we let the world know that were demons and If they want to do something bad they got to get through us" By the time Hilary was done talking she had her hands on her hips and her nose in the air, looking very proud of herself.

"What **is** a bounty hunter?" Hakkaku asked. Hilary dropped her stance.

"Didn't you read the beginning of the chapter?" She asked Hakkaku. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. A bounty hunter a person who finds people who do bad things" I quickly corrected.

##$$# End Flash Back End POV #$$##

"What was Hilary talking about?" Kagome asked.

"I have no idea" Jessie sighs

'The shopping trip from hell' will be the next chapter. Hilary ruined my story! I just really didn't want to re-explain What a Bounty hunter **is**. Sorry if you didn't appreciate it. Please review! No flames!

-Llamachick


End file.
